


Afternoon Tea

by Healy



Category: Gunnerkrigg Court
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Tea Parties, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: While at a tea party, Kat and Renard talk about Annie. (Set before Fire Spike.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChokolatteJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/gifts).



“It’s not so bad,” said Renard, “serving under Annie, really.”

“Hmm,” said Kat. She set down her teacup. “What makes you say that?”

“Oh, er, uh…” Rey scratched his head. It was hard to explain his feelings about Antimony, especially since so much of it was tied up with his feelings for Surma.

Kat smirked. “I think you have a crush on her.”

“ _What?_ ” cried Renard. “No I don’t.”

“What, touched a nerve?”

“Listen, that would be inappropriate, and it would never work out, and—this conversation is over!” Renard stomped out.

“Thanks for the tea, Rey!” Kat called out.


End file.
